Episode 5366 (11 October 2016)
Synopsis Linda worries that the miscarriage might trigger Lee’s depression again. Lee picks Whitney up from hospital. He asks Whitney if the miscarriage was his fault and is gutted when she doesn’t reply, instead heading off to Lauren’s and leaving her kick bracelet on the dashboard. Lee’s confides in Johnny that he’s scared Whitney hates him for sleeping with Abi. Overhearing this, Linda gently suggests Abi go home. Whitney admits to Lauren she had to get away from Lee. She’s not angry at him but wants to know whether the Chlamydia could have caused the miscarriage. Lauren suggests Whitney calls the hospital. Whitney leaves when Steven comes in to tell Lauren Louie’s said ‘mama’ for the first time. Johnny finds Whitney alone in the café and tells her how sorry he is. She reveals she rang the hospital and they can’t say whether or not the Chlamydia caused her miscarriage and admits she can’t carry Lee right now. The pair return to The Vic. Lee decides to cancel his stag do. He apologises to Whitney for making her lose the baby. Seeing how fragile he is, Whitney decides to lie to Lee and Johnny overhears her assuring him the Chlamydia couldn’t have caused her miscarriage. Lee insists he’s going to look after Whitney and is left reeling when Whitney reveals she’s called Bianca and is going to Milton Keynes for a while. Linda’s worried when she hears the news, scared Whitney’s leaving Lee. At the station, Lee asks Whitney if things are alright between them. She claims they’re fine then disappears into the station leaving Lee alone, feeling like he’s lost her. Pam’s packed up the entire flat - apart from Paul’s room. The sentencing is clearly on her, Les and Ben’s minds. Abi’s wracked with guilt about the Chlamydia and talks to Ben. Ben thinks she’s blaming him but instead she apologises for pretending she was pregnant and keeping him apart from Paul. Pam avoids going home and Les finds her with Kathy. When DC Rice rings Pam, neither she nor Les can bring themselves to answer, so Kathy does. Pam visits Ben at the Arches. He’s also heard about the sentence – 30 years - but neither of them feel happy about it, it doesn’t bring Paul back. Pam enlists Ben to help with Paul’s room. Ben proposes auctioning the good stuff and donating the money to a hate crime charity and giving everything else to a shelter. They divide up Paul’s clothes and Pam tells Ben she was wrong about him. She hopes that, in time, he finds someone who loves him as much as Paul did. Later, Pam, Billy, Honey, Ben, Kathy, Janet and William surprise Les with champagne and cake for his birthday. Ben makes a toast to absent friends and new beginnings. When he’s alone, Ben opens his Crusader dating app. Relations are strained between Carmel and Masood, the kitchen’s a mess and Masood can’t get used to the fact Carmel’s changed where everything’s kept. Carmel’s aghast when Kamil commandeers her yoga singing bowl to use as a plant pot. Carmel complains to Denise, who is convinced Masood’s back because he was missing Carmel even if he won’t admit it. Denise tells Carmel if she wants Masood out she should show him the door. Carmel heads off to do just that but can’t bring herself to when she finds Masood and Kamil planting daffodil bulbs at the base of Zaair’s tree. She joins in and later tells Masood that if he’s going to stay then they need to establish some rules. Dot’s not impressed when she finds the box of harvest food on her doorstep and complains to Ronnie and Jack that she doesn’t need charity. But she quickly backtracks when she realises that it might have been her chat with Ricky that prompted his good deed. When Abi gets home, she spots the spaghetti hoops in the Harvest box. Dot claims she got them especially for Abi and asks if she’d like her to warm them up. When Abi declines the offer, revealing she’s going over to Lauren’s to teach Louie how to say Abi, Dot’s disappointed at the prospect of another night at home alone. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes